


Warmth

by ChocoSwirlz



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, nobody actually gets strangled though, oh and I forgot to mention Remus makes a few inappropriate comments, strangulation is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoSwirlz/pseuds/ChocoSwirlz
Summary: Janus is cold and his chaotic significant other has swiped his cloak. Said significant other uses this as an excuse to cuddle.(Originally posted on my Tumblr, @c-swirlz)
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986160
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> **Anonymous** asked: 11. Demus please oh great leader XD
> 
> The way you said "I love you."  
> 11\. _With a shuddering gasp_

Janus was cold.

Yes, being part snake meant he had the cold-blood characteristic (at least partly), but normally his cloak was capable of trapping warmth on particularly cold days.

Unfortunately, it just so happened that Janus’ chaotic trash rat of a boyfriend had swiped his beloved cloak whilst they were hanging out in Remus’ room, and, even more unfortunately, it seemed that the Mindscape had inconveniently decided to adapt to the temperature in the real world while also altering it – as it did quite frequently – to make the Sides’ haven _freezing cold_.

Janus knew it was because there was a slight chill in the real world, but did the Mindscape _have_ to blow that to such extreme proportions? He was fairly certain he was going to freeze to death if Remus didn’t return his _goddamn cloak_.

Speaking of Remus-

“Gosh, Double Dee, I don’t think you ever told me just how _warm_ this is!”

It was a surprisingly tame statement, but Janus knew his boyfriend.

_Wait for it…_

“And the _material_ ; it’s so _firm_! You could _totally_ strangle someone with this.”

_There it is_.

A shiver suddenly ran down Janus’ spine and he failed to suppress a shudder, which caught Remus’ attention. He tilted his head to the side slightly in confusion before striding over to his boyfriend – who was sitting on Remus’ bed – and flopping onto his lap, laying horizontally across his legs. Instinctively, Janus leaned down and planted a small kiss on the Duke’s forehead.

Remus frowned, though his eyes gleamed with mischief. “You got a boner or something, Dee?” He smirked. “It’s okay if you do; I won’t tell anyone,” he continued with a wink.

Janus went scarlet.

“ _No_ , I do _not_ -” Janus cut himself off, closing his eyes and inhaling steadily through his nose. Remus’ expression morphed into a suggestive look as he waggled his eyebrows, to which Janus responded by gesturing to his bare hands, his gloves currently tucked away somewhere safe. The gloves were responsible for Janus’ impulsive reverse-talk – AKA lying – and he only ever removed them when he was alone with Remus, save for that one confrontation with Thomas, but even then he had only removed one glove.

In short; the gloves were responsible for his frequent lies. The fact that he wasn’t currently wearing them meant that Remus’ assumption was incorrect if Janus’ response was taken into consideration.

Remus pouted, and Janus raised an eyebrow.

“Aww, I was so sure you had a boner,” Remus mumbled. Janus opened his mouth to respond, but another shiver ran down his spine which led to another shudder. Judging by the way Remus sat up and stared at his boyfriend, he’d felt it.

“Wait… you’re not _cold_ , are you?”

Janus gave Remus a look, and the Duke’s mouth formed a small O.

“Oh yeah; part snake. Forgot about that.”

Janus forced a smile he hoped looked somewhat kind. “Yes, I’m cold, so may I please have my cloak back?”

Remus pondered the question for a moment, shuffling down the bed as Janus reached out to retrieve his garment.

“After much consideration, I’ve decided that I don’t want to part with this wonderful item of clothing just yet.”

Janus hissed threateningly. “ _Remus_.”

“ _Relax_ , Doctor Trickle; there’re _tons_ of other ways we can warm you up!”

Janus’ eyebrows furrowed in suspicion, but curiosity got the best of him. “What, pray tell, is one of those ‘ _other ways_ ’?”

Remus’ lips curled up into a sly smile and he laid down on the bed, shuffling backwards so his back was up against the wall. Janus simply stared at his boyfriend, not understanding. Realising that the snakelike Side wasn’t catching on, Remus rolled his eyes with an over-dramatic sigh before patting the space beside him whilst staring up at Janus.

Janus blinked. “You want us to… sleep together.”

Remus shook his head, a massive grin on his face. “While I wouldn’t be opposed, that isn’t what we’re doing.”

“Then what’re we-”

“We’re cuddling, now c’mere.”

Janus opened his mouth to oppose, but decided against it as he saw Remus pull off the puppy-dog eyes, his bottom lip poking outwards slightly. The snakelike Side huffed as he gave in and shuffled over next to Remus, laying down and allowing the Duke to pull him close and pepper kisses all over his face. There was the occasional lick, but that wasn’t surprising by any means, and Janus wasn’t at all disgusted by it as it was simply a normal thing his boyfriend did, therefore it would be wrong to frown upon it.

With a snap of Remus’ fingers, there was a blanket covering the pair. The Duke then adjusted the cloak – _Janus_ ’ cloak – where it was sitting upon his shoulders. Janus could feel himself gradually warming up, but he wasn’t entirely sure whether it was because of the blanket and cuddling or because of him becoming flustered. He settled on the possibility that it could be a bit of both.

“Better~?”

Janus nodded. “Yeah,” he breathed, gazing into Remus’ eyes. Judging by the expression on the Duke’s face, he was doing the same as he admired his boyfriend’s mismatched eyes.

“I-” Janus gasped quietly as a particularly violent shudder racked his body, the movement causing his voice to waver and a shaky breath to escape his lips. He expected Remus to make an inappropriate comment regarding the noise he’d just made, but his partner simply held him closer and tighter, transferring his body heat to the other.

Janus composed himself before attempting to say what he wished to say a second time, confident the warmth currently enveloping him would prevent any more uninvited shudders from interrupting him.

“I love you, Remus.”

Remus chuckled, planting a tender kiss on Janus’ nose.

“Love you too, Snake-In-My-Butt.”


End file.
